


[Podfic] AO3 Tags: PWP, Porn, Smut

by momopods (momotastic)



Category: AO3 Tags
Genre: AO3 Tags - Freeform, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Meta, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 02:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momopods
Summary: Dramatic Readings of the many synonymous tags of AO3's canonical tags for "PWP", "Porn", and "Smut".





	[Podfic] AO3 Tags: PWP, Porn, Smut

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for Out of the Auditary 2019. Thanks to thriceandonce for organising this fest!

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/OotA/AO3-Tags_big.png)

cover art by me, click for bigger

### Download

[M4B](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/OotA/%5bAO3%5d%20Explicit%20Tags.m4b) | (right click, save as) | 00:40:59 | 30 MB  
---|---|---|---  
  
 

###### .

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/OotA/PWP_big.png)

cover art by me, click for bigger

### Streaming

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this podfic below.

### Download

[MP3](https://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/OotA/%5bAO3%20Tags%5d%20PWP.mp3) | (right click, save as) | 00:16:28 | 11 MB  
---|---|---|---  
  
### Additional Credit

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  
The song used for scene breaks is [I Just Had Sex](https://open.spotify.com/track/6eG57n71RMwtmtmeJxinSQ?si=SdVhxX_4TVaooK9W8_2EZw) by The Lonely Island (feat. Akon). 

 

###### .

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/OotA/Porn_big.png)

cover art by me, click for bigger

### Streaming

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this podfic below.

### Download

[MP3](https://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/OotA/%5bAO3%20Tags%5d%20Porn.mp3) | (right click, save as) | 00:12:07 | 8 MB  
---|---|---|---  
  
### Additional Credit

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  
The song used for scene breaks is [The Internet is for Porn](https://open.spotify.com/track/4YidEz8xGN9NZeUXFc94yw?si=Z5ZX4ftPSUiQ67s7gUzB1w) by Avenue Q. 

 

###### .

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/OotA/Smut_big.png)

cover art by me, click for bigger

### Streaming

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this podfic below.

### Download

[MP3](https://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/OotA/%5bAO3%20Tags%5d%20Smut.mp3) | (right click, save as) | 00:12:33 | 8.5 MB  
---|---|---|---  
  
### Additional Credit

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  
The song used for scene breaks is [Jizz in my Pants](https://open.spotify.com/track/0WnUB48NWIl4R96uGuF2XQ?si=PV09xDrrRyO3_2KI4HZ_0Q) by The Lonely Island. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://kreativeerguesse.tumblr.com)!
> 
> All feedback loved, even if you just tell me what part you thought I performed best!


End file.
